Mates and Secrets
by Weaver of light
Summary: After being forcibally mated to the rich panther demon Grimmjow, Ichigo is left to wonder what he has gotten forced into with strange dreams, black outs, memories that arent his, and Grimmjow coming home covered in blood. Ichigo needs answers.
1. The Morning After

I do not own bleach nor its characters. This story is a spin off of Crush: Uke Ichigo Collection chapters 67-68 by BonneNuit. It was betaed by idpainballer and BonneNuit.

After being forcibally mated to the rich panther demon Grimmjow, Ichigo is left to wonder what he has gotten forced into with strange dreams, black outs, memories that arent his, and Grimmjow coming home covered in blood. Ichigo needs answers that no one seems to know. What does his mate do? Who is Shirosaki? What the hell is wrong with all of his neighbors? And most importantly, what is going on with him?

* * *

Seel: Hey everybody we're back! You better have missed us!

Weaver: I'M A WORM! DEKU!

Seel: He has currently lost it due to lack of sleep.

Ryuu: He never had it. He was always this insane.

Weaver: AMAZING WORM POWERS ACTIVATE! -inches over to ryuu-

Ryuu: ACK NO GET OFF OF ME! NO! NOO! HE'S LICKING ME GET OFF! SO GROSS!

Seel: umm...yeah you two need major help.

* * *

Ichigo stirred and pulled the sheets over his eyes cursing the light coming through the window with every demon curse he knew, which sadly wasn't much. His ears and tail twitched in irritation as he held his eyes shut so tight black dots spotted his vision. He hated mornings, especially when he barely remembered the night before. Small bits of memory flashed behind his eyes, blue ears and tail, the taste of mint and saliva, a struggle then bliss all over his body, and a sharp pain on his lower back. He still felt the pain though and sighed trying to sit up. He pulled the sheets from his head and let out a slight hiss. He looked around the strange bedroom on the huge bed. On the night stand next to him there was a note, a glass of water, and some pills. He took the note and read it to himself.

"Hello mate. I am sure you are very sore from last night and I left you a few pain pills. I am at work and will be until about four or five so make you go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I called your school and told them you had a rough mating and they are giving you the week off. So relax. There is food in the kitchen. If you can't cook and don't want a sandwich, than go next door and talk to my friend Toshiro Hitsugaya and he'll have his roommate, Rangiku Matsumoto, cook you something delicious." Ichigo let out a growl at the note in annoyance at Grimmjow. First he mated with him without Ichigo wanting it and then he leaves him in his apartment alone! He sighed and took the pills.

"Nothing I can do about it now," Ichigo grumbled. He lay back down but couldn't shut his eyes for more than a few minutes at a time due to the aching in his lower back. He thought maybe if he stretched he would feel better. He edged his way to the end of the bed and slowly stood up, feeling stiff and sore all over his body. He slowly limped to the bathroom feeling the crusted cum that dried while running down his leg. He was naked and had no idea where to even look for his clothes.

He opened a door and sighed in realization that it was a closet and went to look for the bathroom yet again. He found the laundry room, the living room and what looked like a guest room that he decided he would look at later after he found the bathroom and cleaned himself up and out. After a few minutes of searching he found it. He glanced around and wondered two things; what was Grimmjow's fascination with black and what the hell did this guy do for a living! The bathroom had black tiles, a large black tub with jets built in, he had a walk in shower, and a sink had mahogany cast with a white and black marble top with a round mirror on the wall, and the stainless steel bowl and faucet. Ichigo spotted a note taped to the mirror and took it, growling in annoyance again.

"Dear my most precious mate, it would be best for you to use the shower today and when I get back I'll show you how to use the jets in the tub. I also laid out some clothes on the toilet for you under the towel. I went through your clothes and found them tasteless and boring and not suiting of MY mate so I burnt them and you will be wearing mine until we go shopping for you. But for now relax and enjoy your shower."

Ichigo was red in the face. Grimmjow had the nerve to burn HIS clothes! Ichigo let out a long sigh and hung his head defeated. He couldn't do anything about it now but when his mate got home he would make sure he regretted this all. He walked over to the shower and looked for the nozzle and didn't see it, but he turned it on anyway. To his surprise the water came from directly above him, almost like a rain. He looked up and noticed the whole top of the shower was perforated with holes that dripped water. At first it was warm, but not warm enough so he turned up the heat till it started to steam and smiled as his tail twitched in excitement. He stepped into the shower and sighed contently as the water cascaded over his body. He looked behind him and surprisingly saw a mirror in the shower. He guessed that Grimmjow used it to help with shaving.

He looked carefully and touched his bottom that was split open and crusting with blood, then looked at the bruises on his body which were turning an ugly mix of purple and green, and the worst was the bite mark near his collar bone, It was flaring red at the center and gaped a blue and purple over most of his neck. He gingerly took the soap and ran it over the wound, hissing in pain with his ears pinned back. He knew he had to clean it before it became infected, so he slowly ran his fingers over it and dipped it down into the deeper wounds and hissed to himself yet again and then washed his slightly blood fingers off washing the wound out as well. He slowly ran the soap all over his body, being fast and rough over parts of his flesh that weren't bruised and slow and light where they showed the worst. He was angered at his mate, but also slightly turned on at the slight pains. He looked down and saw himself hard and cursed.

"Really," he said looking up, "fucking really! I mean am I that much of a masochist that not only do I like being forcefully mated, but I also like causing myself pain!" He sighed and ignored his hard on slowly cleaning his legs of blood and cum from the second mating between him and Grimmjow. He lathered up a washcloth he found and rubbed it around his hole, cleaning it slowly and trying to ignore the stinging that it caused. He bit his lip knowing what he had to do next would probably be painful; he slowly entered one finger into himself with the rag and groaned. He carefully moved it around and bit his lower lip while holding back moans and groans. He couldn't believe he was enjoying this, it stung and he knew it was suppose to hurt but it felt good. He slowly moved his finger in and out moaning. His free hand slowly went down to his abs teasing the small trail of orange hair leading down to his crotch.

He slowly added a second finger and his mind flashed to his mate and feeling Grimmjow's fingers inside him. He moaned out loud slowly gripping his balls with one hand stretching him more. He thought of his mate and how many times they mated last night and how possessive and aggressive his mate was. He pumped and ran his claw over his head while moaning. His tail flicked back and forth slowly as he tossed his head back, moaning quickly and teasing himself to release. The first few ropes of his seed hit the wall, the next two hit the floor by his feet, and he was left to squeeze the last few drops out onto his hand. He washed his hand off and then pulled his fingers out of himself, groaning. He was angry with himself for even beginning to think of Grimmjow.

He sighed and pushed it out of his head and looked for shampoo. He picked up a bottle, it said it was lavender scented and used it to wash his hair. He rinsed it out and used a similar conditioner before washing that out as well. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed the towel and dried off. At first he was just going to wrap the towel around his waist but his stomach growled and he realized he was going to have to go next door for food. He slowly and grudgingly put on the clothes he was given. The boxers were black silk with red swirls and he couldn't help but love the way it felt against his member. He put on a pair of black jeans that had tears on the knee of the right leg and a tear on the thigh on the left leg. The shirt was short sleeved and black with a red symbol on the right shoulder and spread all the way to his mid torso. Surprisingly, everything fit him near perfectly and he wondered if Grimmjow had bought them for him before they had officially met. He looked in the mirror and had to admit Grimmjow had good taste. He looked more gothic than usual, but he liked it.

He saw there weren't any shoes so he guessed Grimmjow didn't want him going far. He walked out of the bathroom after hanging his towel. He walked into the living room on his way to the door and he took a minute to look around. The walls were white while the floor was made of black tiles. He had a leather couch and a leather recliner facing the black and glass containment center that housed a plasma screen television that had to be at least 40 or 45 inches long. There was a mahogany coffee table in arms reach of the sofa and it rested on a white throw rug. He had some artwork on the wall but none of it really caught Ichigo's eyes except one piece that was hanging closer to the door. He looked at it closely and it was a painting of a mask. It was made to cover the whole face and it was white except on its left side it had four red lines, three making a claw slash on its forehead and a fourth right below the eye. Its eyes were slits with an eerie yellow glow and its teeth were pointy and almost had a sharp look to it. Suddenly he couldn't look away from the mask and his vision blurred. He couldn't move and his breath quickened. He heard a cackling in his head and he heard a scream and he blacked out.

In his dream he was floating in the air in a city that hung upside down. He couldn't wrap his mind around it but it somehow seemed to be the right way up here. He placed his foot on a building and gravity seemed to work again but instead of down it made him fall to the building hitting its side and he grunted.

"Ugh my head," he said standing up.

"Your head ain't the only thing that's wrong," he heard someone say behind him. He turned around him quickly and stood there shocked. In front of him was…what looked like him but with some differences. He was pale all over, his skin tone was that of concrete and his eyes were yellow with black slits in them. "You ain't much to look at either." Ichigo's shock was overcome by anger. How dare he insult….himself.

"YOU AREN'T ONE TO TALK! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME!" Ichigo shouted at his black and white copy.

"This is true, but only because you modeled your physical self after the last person you saw," he said matter of factly. Ichigo gave him a confused look not understanding. His pale twin gave him a shocked look. "You don't remember do you? Wow no wonder you still look like that. You're supposed to be bigger and stronger, but you were separated from your people."

"Wait! What do you mean 'my people'?" Ichigo asked confused.

"If you have to ask that then you have a long way to go." Ichigo growled at this answer and his tail twitched and ears stood at end.1

"Give me some fucking straight answers whoever the hell you are!"

"Shirosaki," the white one said. Ichigo blinked.

"What?"

"My name is Shirosaki and now you should wake up someone is carrying you. For all you know they are kidnapping you."

"This is a fucking strange ass dream," Ichigo said straddling confused and angry at the moment and Shirosaki laughed.

"I can't believe you still think this is a dream," was the last thing Shirosaki said before he dissolved along with the buildings. Ichigo was confused about what Shirosaki meant but didn't have time to think of it because gravity started to work again and he was falling quickly. He couldn't hold back a scream as his eyes opened in the real world and he jumped up hitting his head against someone else's.

"OW FUCK!" Ichigo yelled falling back holing his head. He looked up to see a very pissed off shrimp. Then he realized he wasn't in Grimmjow's apartment and at first he panicked but then he calmed down and narrowed his eyes at the shrimpy looking kid in front of him. He had short white hair and bright blue eyes. His body was tight and sharp. He didn't have a shirt on at the moment so Ichigo could see his lean muscles and understood this small kid was as probably as strong as he was and did not like those odds. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that he was a dragon demon which was uncommon. His wings seemed to be made out of ice and he could feel the cold it radiated. He gathered up his wits and glared at the other boy. "What do you want kid?" Ichigo asked. The shrimp growled at him and narrowed his eyes.

"The name is Hitsugaya-sama to you," he corrected angrily. Ichigo was about to pounce but he blinked instead.

"Wait! You mean Toshiro Hitsugaya? Grimmjow's friend?"

"Yes," Toshiro said.

"Why am I here Toshiro?" Ichigo asked and Toshiro twitched.

"I said its Hitsugaya-sama to you and I heard you scream earlier and brought you here." He said. Ichigo's brows came together confused. SO he was the person who screamed when he passed out and that confused Ichigo.

"Thanks you I guess Toshiro," he said in order to not only thank him, but also to tick off Toshiro. The kid let out an irked sigh and Ichigo chuckled.

"I SAID HITSUGAYA-SAMA!" He screamed and looked like he was going to hit Ichigo, but pulled his hand back biting his lip.

"What is it Toshiro?" Ichigo said laughing not catching a look Toshiro gave him. Toshiro got up and sighed.

"I need to change your bandages." Ichigo lost his smile,

"Bandages?" he asked

"Yes. When I came you had hit your head on the corner or a small desk in the front hallway. I stopped the bleeding and gave you some pain medicine but we need to keep the bandages clean. I'll be right back," Toshiro said and left. Ichigo was shocked and felt a small throb in his head and sighed when he heard the door open and close.

"HITSUGAYA-KUN I'M HOME!" he heard a very bubbly feminine voice call out from the hallway. Ichigo thought it must have been Rangiku Matsumoto that was mentioned in Grimmjow's note. She walked in and Ichigo's mouth gaped. This woman had the biggest breasts he had ever seen and they were busting out of her tank top. She had orange hair like him, vixen ears and tail, soft lavender eyes, full pink lips and had curves a straight boy would die to touch. She was wearing a white tank top with a pink heart that sprouted black vines right over the left side of her torso. She was wearing a black skirt and had a lollypop in her mouth. She blinked at Ichigo and put the plastic bags she was carrying down. She smiled wide and it scared Ichigo. "HITSUGAYA-KUN OUR NEW PET IS SO CUTE!" she yelled running to Ichigo and hugging him squishing his face into her breasts.

"We don't have a new….NO RANGIKU! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Toshiro yelled running to separate her from him. Rangiku protested and held Ichigo tighter, smothering him with her breasts and any protest he made was muted and he growled in his head. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Weaver: DEKU!

Ryuu: ugh its all -gag- over me...I need to go take a very hot shower now

Seel: You two are disturbing. Anyway please read and review. Hope you liked it and will come back later.


	2. Strange Dreams

Ichigo was lying on the ice blue couch with white silk sheets wrapped around him. The forty inch plasma screen sitting in the cherry wood entertainment center showed a blue haired male sitting next to a blonde female. Ichigo had never been a major fan of the news but his host, Toshiro, was. The male had an out-of-date pinstripe suit and deep blue tie, while the girl had on a white blouse and her hair done in a French braid. He never had the attention span to concentrate on the news and even though he was forced to sit and watch it, he only heard every other word. There was some gibberish about federal reform, some bullshit about a new demon laws debate, a strike to not let certain demons in a certain restaurant that turned violent—yet again, and some ancient and powerful warrior demons coming back from the underworld to visit the land of the humans. Ichicgo blinked shaking his head sitting up, "Play that again Toshiro!" Toshiro was about to yell at Ichigo but saw that there was a serious look on his face.

"Okay," he said wearily while rewinding. The blonde woman looked like she was intent on listening into her earpiece for a minute before getting a shocked look on her face and nodding.

"I have just received breaking news," she said with a slight stutter. The man looked over at her confused.

"What is it Reia?"

"Well Joshiro, It seems as if a liaison to a kingdom of demons has come to visit earth. We are switching over to a live feed of him, or at least we assume is a he, and his guards." The video switched from the news room to downtown square. Ichigo remembered going there when he was younger and his mother was still alive. There was a fountain with the sculpture of a sea demon that had often visited the human realm, humans called them mermaids, which was very sexist according to Ichigo's mother; she had always believed they should be called merpeople because a male was obviously not a maid or maiden. It was surrounded by an old cobble stone courtyard that was bordered by trees setting a peaceful environment admits all the chaos of city. Now that he saw it though it looked nothing like that, the fountain had been broken into millions of pieces, the cobblestones had been uprooted from the ground, and the trees had been lit on fire. From the rubble a few demons emerged like Ichigo had never seen before. They had yellow eyes with catlike slits for pupils. They were mostly a pale color of human skin from a pale tan to full white. Their hair was the only bright thing on them ranging from a bright green all the way to a dark purple. Just when he thought it was weird enough, a certain male demon stepped out from the hole and Ichigo stopped breathing. It was the person from his dream. Shirosaki. The screen paused and Toshiro looked to Ichigo than to his pale counterpart.

"Who the hell is that Kurusaki?" Toshiro asked.

"I…I don't know," he said taking a shaky breath, "he looks exactly like me." Toshiro nodded and looked the man over again. Grimmjow would not be happy with this new development. Something just screamed at Toshiro that this was not going to be a good day.

"HITSUGAYA-KUN! I SET THE STOVE ON FIRE AGAIN!" Just as Toshiro heard Rangiku yell in a slightly panicked voice the smoke detector went off. Toshiro sighed heavily.

"RANGIKU WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN THERE?" he shouted towards the kitchen. When both of them were distracted however, a small sliver of water made its way to the plug for the TV and the TV shorted out right as his pale double began to talk. Ichigo cursed at the water. Before he could get up and kill Rangiku rudely interrupting the news when he was watching it for once for once, the short caused the wood in the entertainment center to catch fire. Soon the sprinklers went off in the living room and Ichigo threw the blanket over his head, the cold water making his wound throb. He groaned in pain as the room grew colder and his blanket was heavy with water. He didn't believe water could be this cold until he moved his sheet and found it to be almost solid and when he did in fact move it the sheet, he found it to be frozen solid. Toshiro had his wings above Ichigo and all the water that hit his wings instantly frozen solid.

"Sorry I didn't move faster. If I had you wouldn't be so wet," Toshiro said softly with a hint of remorse in his voice. Ichigo had known Toshiro long enough to know that wasn't normal, but before he had any time to wonder why he was acting the way he was a sharp pain shot up his spine. He arched biting back a scream. It felt as if someone was dragging a knife up and down his spinal cord. He screamed and Toshiro grew panicked. "Rangiku! Go get Retsu!" he said running into the bathroom looking for anything of use.

"YES SIR!" Rangiku yelled without even bothering to ask why. She knew if he was screaming something was very, very wrong. When she ran out the door she heard Ichigo scream and she knew that time was of the essence.

Ichigo was on the verge of blacking out from the pain but he didn't let it show. He had been through worse and he was fighting to hold on with all he had but he was on the losing side of the fight. It was bizarre. He knew he had faced worse pain than this and didn't pass out. Why was this pain making him loose himself into the blackness? The last thing he saw was Toshiro looking leading a woman with black hair braided around her shoulders and resting on her chest into the room.

When he opened his eyes again he was sitting in a room with black and white marble floor. The walls were painted a deep blue with art hanging on the walls. The furniture was sparse and included a blue Victorian style chair with a small metal and glass side table, a wooden desk and matching chair, a queen sized bed with a royal blue quilt, and a wooden dresser with mirror and a few memorabilia on it. He wanted to examine everything more closely, but he could no longer control his body. He looked down and began reading a book slowly and cursed in his head for he could not speak either. He disliked reading but he couldn't stop. After he had forcibly turned the third page he heard screaming. He jumped up out of his seat and ran to a small window next to the desk. Outside he heard people screaming and it looked like there was a fire spreading not far in the distance. The air was so thick with smoke he and ash he coughed. He was concerned for the people who seemed to be at the bottom of the castle, he didn't question the fact he was in a castle due to the fact he believed it to be a dream. However, he soon heard that those screams weren't of fear but of anger. He grew panicked wondering why the people were so angry when someone burst through his door. He turned around in shock seeing a brunette wolf demon dressed in white duster coat with black outlines. The man uncharacteristically seemed worked up, how Ichigo knew this was uncharacteristic was beyond him.

"Hurry up young lord! Lilynette can only hold them off for so long. Your sisters have already been taken to safety all that's left is you."

"What is going on Starrk?" Ichigo heard a small voice ask.

"We were worried this something like this might happen so just trust me. We have something planned."

"If you believe that I must go than I shall," Ichigo heard the voice again but this time he realized he was the one talking. He ran to Starrk before turning around and running to the dresser and grabbed a few things off the top. He looked in the mirror and Ichigo screamed in his head. This defiantly was not him. Looking back at him in the mirror he saw a little female cat demon of about 8 or 9 years of age with red hair in a pixie cut. Her eyes were piercing green like his but the lips were softer and jawline not as prominent. She was wearing a white three quarter sleeve half jacket, showing her stomach which was firm but not sculpted. She had on a dress bottom that was slit all the way up her leg to her hips and underneath she was wearing tight half shorts so she can hide her underwear and still move freely. Ichigo was reminded of a young Tatsukie because she had a fighters body. She grabbed a few things that Ichigo felt a sense of familiarity with for reasons he did not know. It was simple things: a ring, a letter and a pendant. She stuffed it in a pocket under her jacket before turning around and running back to Starrk.

"Hurry young lord," Starrk said to her. Ichigo became confused. He, even with his limited knowledge of titles, knew that lord was used only for males. Ichigo had no time to think however, as the girl and, by default, he were pulled by Starrk out of the room. Starrk turned the corner and figured out that they had taken too long when Lilynette came crashing into the wall besides him. She was knocked out with a small trail of blood dripping down from her mouth to her chin before it dripped onto the floor. Starrk glared at the direction she came from. What appeared to be a blacksmith ape demon with a mallet the size of Lilynette stood there with small cuts all over him. It seemed Lilynette gave him a run for his money before he finally hit her. Starrk heard shouting coming from down the hall and believed them to be the blacksmith's reinforcements. He did not believe he could protect the young lord and Lilynette while fight off the intruders at the same time. Suddenly the door next to him opened. The girl gave a panicked glance to her side and saw a green haired woman standing in the doorway. She smiled at her and nodded to Starrk. Starrk handed the girl over and smiled down at her. "It'll be okay. Nelliel'll get you to safety, Young Lord Ichigo," he said before running to protect Lilynette. Ichigo's mind froze. This "girl" was him, but he knew for a fact he was a guy. He played the incident with the mirror over in his head and thought that maybe that was a boy in the mirror. However if that was a boy, he was very feminine looking and dressed what Ichigo imagined a girl to dress in this weird dream. That's all it was to him a dream and before it finished he was swept from it by a cold wind. The cold blast of air knocked him off his feet and he was falling again. The blackness slowly engulfed him letting him drift off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
